Destinos Cruzados
by Kyra Abyss
Summary: los chicos del raimond (20 años despues) deciden hacer un equipo y lo llaman Raimond V, ahora seran ellos los q enfrentaran duros retos y lo haran con su propio futbol, algunos deveran encontrar su lugar y descubrir ¿quienes son en realidad?, pero otros se ennfrentara a su peor enemigo... ellos mismos, los destinos de los chicos estan cruzados en uno solo y estan juntos en el...
1. el fuego puede quemar

_**Destinos cruzados…**_

* * *

**Yo: hola soy Kyra y como les prometí un fic sorpresa…**

**Goenji: yo no lo digo.**

**Kazemaru: nadie te ha dicho q te tocaba**

**Yo: basta chicos q lo diga Fubuki-senpai.**

**Fubuki: ya q… inazuma eleven GO no le pertenece a DJ-otaku ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**_PROTAGONISTAS_:**

**Keira** **Kazemaru: **capitana del equipo, cabellos turquesa largo por la mitad de espalda, ondulados, ojos brillantes de color violetas de piel clara.

**Edad: **14 ½

**Dorsal: **1.

**Posición: **delantera.

**Elemento: **viento, electricidad.

**Gina** **Endo: **portera del equipo, ojos chocolates, piel morena cabellos lisos por la cintura recogidos en una coleta con una cinta naranja, cabellos color chocolates.

**Edad: **13.

**Posición: **centrocampista, portera**.**

**Dorsal: **18.

**Elemento: **sonido, tierra**.**

**Hoshi** **Kiyama: **una de las centrocampistas, cabello rojo brillante con rizos, ojos verde esmeralda con la pupila más clara q el resto del ojo, con la piel blanca.

**Edad:** 15.

**Posición: **centrocampista, delantera**.**

**Elemento: **fuego.

**Dorsal****: **2.

**Shuto** **Midorikawa: **cabello verde claro, atado en una coleta, piel morena y ojos color naranjas.

**Posición: **mediocampista.

**Edad: **15 ½

**Dorsal: **6.

**Elemento: **oscuridad, fuego.

**Ryu** **Sakuma: **alto piel clara, cabellos agua marina pálido (casi blanco), con ojos color marrones**.**

**Edad: **14

**Posición: **delantero estrella.

**Elemento: **oscuridad, luz.

**Dorsal: **10.

**Keiko** **Kogure: **baja de piel clara, ojos amarillos y cabello lacio, corto por sobre los hombros desmechado color azul.

**Edad:** 12**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Elemento: **agua.

**Dorsal: **12.

**Akita** **Utsunomiya:** cabello lacio por debajo de los hombros con varios mechones en el rostro, con los ojos brillosos de color verdes de piel clara.

**Edad: **12.

**Posición: **mediocampista.

**Elemento: **bosque.

**Dorsal****: **7.

**Sora** **Tachimukai: **de mediana estatura, cabello corto desordenado color castaño claro, con ojos marrones profundos.

**Posición: **portero.

**Elemento: **tierra.

**Edad: **13.

**Dorsal: **20.

**Daisuki** **Tachimukai: **Gemela de sora. Cabello corto por los hombros de color castaño claro con intensos ojos azules oscuros.

**Edad: **13.

**Elemento: **agua, luz.

**Dorsal: **11.

**Posición: **defensa.

**Shinsuke** **Hijikata****: **cabello castaño rojizo con un mechón rubio, con ojos azules claros, de piel morena**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Edad****: **15.

**Elemento: **bosque.

**Dorsal: ****14.**

**Kisha** **Tsunami: **piel clara, ojos negros, cabello rojo-rosado (igual al de tsunami en forma y al de Toko en color para ser precisos).

**Edad: **15

**Posición: **mediocampista.

**Elemento:** agua.

**Dorsal: **5.

**Soka** **Ichinose:** ojos grises, cabellos castaños con mechones hacia el costado, piel clara.

**Edad: **14**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Elemento: **oscuridad.

**Dorsal: **8**.**

**Seikure** **Someoka****:** alto de piel morena, cabello color bordo en punta, con los ojos verdes**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Dorsal: **19.

**Elemento: **Fuego.

**Edad****: **16.

**Taiyou Fudou:** de mediana estatura con el cabello castaño oscuro largo por la cintura recogida en una trenza con ojos verdes opacos de piel blanca**.**

**Elemento: **oscuridad, viento**.**

**Edad: **14.

**Dorsal: **13**.**

**Posición: **centrocampista**.**

**Kire** **Fubuki****: **alta de piel blanca, cabello negro con mechones sobre los hombros, con los ojos verdes grisáceos.

**Posición:**defensa, delantera**.**

**Elemento: **Hielo**.**

**Edad: **16

**Dorsal****: **9**.**

**Hana** **Tobitaka: **baja de piel clara, cabello morado recogido en 2 coletas largas, con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdosos.

**Posición: **delantera.

**Edad: **11.

**Dorsal: **16.

**Elemento: **Fuego, naturaleza.

**MANAGERS:**

**Atzumi** **Goenji:** alta de piel morena, ojos color esmeralda, con el cabello corto desmechado por los hombros color crema, con las puntas rosa bebe, decidida y fuerte.

**Edad: **16 ½

**Jacqueline** **Kido: **estatura media, ojos rojo intensos, cabello largo por media espalda color azul oscuro, (más adelante teñido de color café claro), tímida e inteligente.

**Edad: **13 ½

**Luz** **Kabeyama:** cabello verde oscuro largo, con la piel morena y ojos negros. Abierta y alegre.

**Edad: **14.

* * *

_**Cap. 1: el hielo puede quemar…**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el club de futbol del Raimond, todos ya habían llegado, menos Kire Fubuki.

-¿alguien sabe dónde se metió Fubuki?-pregunto Atzumi molesta.

-no.-respondió Jacky.

-¿Someoka?-le pregunto Hana.

-a mí no me miren, no sé dónde está.-dijo el chico cruzado de brazos.

-¿no es aquella Fubuki?-señalo no muy lejos Akita.

Efectivamente era Kire, pero se la veía rara, más pálida de lo normal, estaba débil.

-ya llegue.-intento fingir una sonrisa.

-Fubuki, ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Keira.

-si Kazemaru no es nada.-mintió Kire.

-¿segura?-le cuestionó Hoshi.

-si.-le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-muy bien hoy entrenaran en el campo, pero antes ¡den 5 vueltas al campo!-les indico Kyra Abyss la entrenadora y los chicos obedecieron.

-¿cree q le ocurre algo a Fubuki?-se atrevió a preguntarle Jacky.- ¿Abyss-Kantoku?-la castaña no sacaba los ojos de la pelinegra.

-esperemos q no.-pidió Kyra en voz baja.

Luego de 2 vueltas, Kire se paró en seco.

**-flashback-**

Ella estaba dormida cuando de pronto…

-"_Kire"-esa voz le helo el cuerpo._

_Todo se puso oscuro y ella estaba sola en medio de la nada, los chicos del equipo su padre, su hermano, su… madre._

_-¡no se vayan por favor!-pedía ella al ver como desaparecían uno por uno. _

_-"no has decepcionado"-dijo la voz de Keira, mirándola con una mirada fría._

_-¿de q hablas? ¡Kazemaru, Kiyama, Midorikawa no se vayan!-grito extendiendo la mano pero los 3 nombrados se desvanecieron._

_-"¡no mereces ser parte del equipo!"-le grito Keiko y se desvaneció._

_-"eres una vergüenza"-le dijo Taiyou y ocurrió lo mismo con ella._

_-"eres la defensa más débil q vi"-las voces de Sora y Daisuki, igual q las anteriores._

_-¡Kogure, Fudou, Daisuki, Tachimukai!-intento detenerles pero nada._

_-"todos los goles los meten por tu culpa".-no era imposible q Gina le dijera eso._

_-¡YA BASTA, POR FAVOR BASTA!-grito Kire sacudiendo su cabeza._

En ese momento despertó, agitada, las gotas de sudor caían de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-la voz de su padre.

**-**papi tengo miedo.-Fubuki la abrazo, Kire intentaba cerrar los ojos esa horrible imagen aparecía.

**-fin del flashback-**

Ella callo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a detrás de la cabeza, las lágrimas caían y empezó a temblar…

-oh no… ¡Fubuki!-le grito Kyra y corrió a ayudarla.

-Fubuki.-el tono de Akita se oía preocupado.

-tengo miedo.-murmuraba Kire.

-tranquila estamos aquí.-intentaba calmarle Kyra.

-Fubuki relájate.-intentaban tranquilizarle Sora y Daisuki**.**

**-**manténgale tranquila llamare a su padre.-dijo Kyra tomando el teléfono.

-Kire, relájate soy yo Seikure.-el pelibordo le acaricio el rostro y la pelinegra lo abrazo.

Luego de 10 minutos Kire ya estaba relajada, Fubuki le había tranquilizado y estaba con ella sentado en el banquillo.

-ella no podrá jugar en el siguiente partido, Kogure jugaras en lugar de Fubuki.-dijo la entrenadora mirando a la peliazul.

-¡¿Yo!?-Keiko se apuntó a sí misma.

-si tu.-le dijeron Hoshi y Shuto.

La niña se desmayó de la emoción.-mmm ¿Keiko?-le llamo Gina.

Kire miraba la escena con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto…

_-"no podrán protegerte por siempre"-la voz del original Atsuya._

-déjame en paz.-murmuro Kire, se paró de golpe y como alma q se la lleva el diablo se encerró en el baño.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó el rostro varias veces, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, ¡estaba congelado el picaporte!

-muy chistoso, déjame salir.-pidió ella.

_-"¿por qué debería?"-era Atsuya él había hecho eso_

**-**es el colmo tío.-empezó a quitar el hielo del picaporte arañándolo o arrancando los trozos.-yo jamás seré como tú, entiende eso…

_-"no te mientas a ti misma, no te resistas, ¡más te resistas peor será!"-le grito la voz de Atsuya a la pelinegra._

**-**cállate, ¡¿Qué sabrás tú!? Por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi padre.-lloro ella apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

-"_tu padre cometió la mayor tontería posible… creer q podía hacerlo solo"-ese tono se tornó triste._

Kire miro el espejo y volvió a quitar otro pedazo de hielo hasta q lo consiguió, abrió la puerta y se fue, no quería estar más tiempo allí…

-"el hielo puede quemar tío, deberías saberlo"-pensó ella mirando sus manos.

* * *

_**tan tan tara ta rarara...-Fin del cap.**_

* * *

**Yo: ¿y q les pareció?**

**Fubuki: regular.**

**Goenji: ¿debo contestarte?**

**Yo: sí.**

**Fubuki. Yo solo quiero saber… ¿¡que tiene q ver Atsuya en todo esto de Kire?!**

**Yo: ay… como ****tú**** ya no necesitabas a Atsuya, el decidió ir tras su sobrina, lo cual como verán a la chica le trae problemas.**

**Fubuki: aaahhh, no entendí…**

**Yo: te explico luego. Dejen reviews, baldazos de agua lo que quieran, dudas sobre algun personaje...**


	2. problemas de control

_**Destinos cruzados…**_

* * *

**Yo: hola soy Kyra y como les prometí un fic sorpresa…**

**Goenji: yo no lo digo.**

**Kazemaru: nadie te ha dicho q te tocaba**

**Yo: basta chicos q lo diga Fubuki-senpai.**

**Fubuki: ya q… inazuma eleven GO no le pertenece a DJ-otaku ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**_PROTAGONISTAS_:**

**Keira** **Kazemaru: **capitana del equipo, cabellos turquesa largo por la mitad de espalda, ondulados, ojos brillantes de color violetas de piel clara.

**Edad: **14 ½

**Dorsal: **1.

**Posición: **delantera.

**Elemento: **viento, electricidad.

**Gina** **Endo: **portera del equipo, ojos chocolates, piel morena cabellos lisos por la cintura recogidos en una coleta con una cinta naranja, cabellos color chocolates.

**Edad: **13.

**Posición: **centrocampista, portera**.**

**Dorsal: **18.

**Elemento: **sonido, tierra**.**

**Hoshi** **Kiyama: **una de las centrocampistas, cabello rojo brillante con rizos, ojos verde esmeralda con la pupila más clara q el resto del ojo, con la piel blanca.

**Edad:** 15.

**Posición: **centrocampista, delantera**.**

**Elemento: **fuego.

**Dorsal****: **2.

**Shuto** **Midorikawa: **cabello verde claro, atado en una coleta, piel morena y ojos color naranjas.

**Posición: **mediocampista.

**Edad: **15 ½

**Dorsal: **6.

**Elemento: **oscuridad, fuego.

**Ryu** **Sakuma: **alto piel clara, cabellos agua marina pálido (casi blanco), con ojos color marrones**.**

**Edad: **14

**Posición: **delantero estrella.

**Elemento: **oscuridad, luz.

**Dorsal: **10.

**Keiko** **Kogure: **baja de piel clara, ojos amarillos y cabello lacio, corto por sobre los hombros desmechado color azul.

**Edad:** 12**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Elemento: **agua.

**Dorsal: **12.

**Akita** **Utsunomiya:** cabello lacio por debajo de los hombros con varios mechones en el rostro, con los ojos brillosos de color verdes de piel clara.

**Edad: **12.

**Posición: **mediocampista.

**Elemento: **bosque.

**Dorsal****: **7.

**Sora** **Tachimukai: **de mediana estatura, cabello corto desordenado color castaño claro, con ojos marrones profundos.

**Posición: **portero.

**Elemento: **tierra.

**Edad: **13.

**Dorsal: **20.

**Daisuki** **Tachimukai: **Gemela de sora. Cabello corto por los hombros de color castaño claro con intensos ojos azules oscuros.

**Edad: **13.

**Elemento: **agua, luz.

**Dorsal: **11.

**Posición: **defensa.

**Shinsuke** **Hijikata****: **cabello castaño rojizo con un mechón rubio, con ojos azules claros, de piel morena**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Edad****: **15.

**Elemento: **bosque.

**Dorsal: ****14.**

**Kisha** **Tsunami: **piel clara, ojos negros, cabello rojo-rosado (igual al de tsunami en forma y al de Toko en color para ser precisos).

**Edad: **15

**Posición: **mediocampista.

**Elemento:** agua.

**Dorsal: **5.

**Soka** **Ichinose:** ojos grises, cabellos castaños con mechones hacia el costado, piel clara.

**Edad: **14**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Elemento: **oscuridad.

**Dorsal: **8**.**

**Seikure** **Someoka****:** alto de piel morena, cabello color bordo en punta, con los ojos verdes**.**

**Posición: **defensa.

**Dorsal: **19.

**Elemento: **Fuego.

**Edad****: **16.

**Taiyou Fudou:** de mediana estatura con el cabello castaño oscuro largo por la cintura recogida en una trenza con ojos verdes opacos de piel blanca**.**

**Elemento: **oscuridad, viento**.**

**Edad: **14.

**Dorsal: **13**.**

**Posición: **centrocampista**.**

**Kire** **Fubuki****: **alta de piel blanca, cabello negro con mechones sobre los hombros, con los ojos verdes grisáceos.

**Posición:**defensa, delantera**.**

**Elemento: **Hielo**.**

**Edad: **16

**Dorsal****: **9**.**

**Hana** **Tobitaka: **baja de piel clara, cabello morado recogido en 2 coletas largas, con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdosos.

**Posición: **delantera.

**Edad: **11.

**Dorsal: **16.

**Elemento: **Fuego, naturaleza.

**MANAGERS:**

**Atzumi** **Goenji:** alta de piel morena, ojos color esmeralda, con el cabello corto desmechado por los hombros color crema, con las puntas rosa bebe, decidida y fuerte.

**Edad: **16 ½

**Jacqueline** **Kido: **estatura media, ojos rojo intensos, cabello largo por media espalda color azul oscuro, (más adelante teñido de color café claro), tímida e inteligente.

**Edad: **13 ½

**Luz** **Kabeyama:** cabello verde oscuro largo, con la piel morena y ojos negros. Abierta y alegre.

**Edad: **14.

* * *

**Cap. 2:**** problemas de control.**

_Los chicos estaban entrenando…_

_-¡Sakuma pásamelo!-pidió Shuto._

_Ryu le paso el balón a Shuto y este empezó a correr._

_-Hoshi ¡prepárate!-le dijo Shuto a la pelirroja._

_-si.-asintió ella y empezaron a correr mientras q el fuego empezaba a aparecer tras de ambos._

_-¡FUEGO CRUZADO!-Gritaron ambos dando un salto en el aire y dándole un taconazo al balón formando una "X" de fuego y lanzándola a la portería._

_-lo parare.-Gina se puso en posición…-¡MANO FANTASMA!-(ya la conocen) una mano de color naranja apareció frente a ella, pero no pudo parar el tiro._

_-lo hemos conseguido.-dijo Hoshi chocando la mano con Shuto._

_-si.-dijo Shuto._

_-han estado genial, Kiyama y Midorikawa.-dijo Jacky._

_-gracias Kido.-le dijo Hoshi a la peliazul._

_-muy bien quiero intentar algo.-dijo Soka._

_-Ichinose no lo hagas.-le pidió Hana._

_-tengo q completar el impacto sónico.-Soka apretó los puños._

_Mientras tanto Gina se acercó al banquillo y miro su mano, su guante de portera estaba quemado y al quitárselo también parte de su mano._

_-demonios.-dijo ella y Atzumi la vio._

_-¡Endo tu mano!-dijo ella llamando la atención de Shuto y Hoshi._

_-no es nada solo necesito…-sora tomo su mano y la examino._

_-no puedes detener tiros q involucren el elemento fuego.-dijo él._

_-Endo, ¡¿porque no lo dijiste?!-le reclamo Keira._

_-no quería preocuparlos.-dijo ella mirando a un lado._

_-¡Endo no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo jugadores!-le dijo Kisha._

_-es verdad, Fubuki no puede jugar y ahora tu.-dijo decepcionada Akita._

_-¡yo puedo jugar!-exclamo molesta._

_-Gina… no podrás jugar en el próximo partido contra la secundaria Zeus.-dijo Keira y Gina abrió los ojos entro en shock._

_-¿pero Kazemaru?-intento hablar la castaña._

_-no jugaras y punto final… Sora te reemplazara.-le corto Keira marchándose a la cancha._

_Ryu siguió a Keira y al alcanzarla la paro._

_-Keira, Tachimukai es muy inexperto aun.-dijo Ryu, Keira extendió su brazo con la palma de su mano abierta hacia el rostro de Ryu, haciendo q se callara._

_-no tenemos otro portero.-dijo la ojivioleta y siguió caminando._  
_-pero Keira.-intento hablar Taiyou._

_-¡ya eh dicho lo q haremos… no se habla más del tema!-dijo ella apretando los puños._

_-capitana.-susurraron Akita y Hana e intercambiaron miradas preocupadas._

_Keira se fue al medio de la cancha a practicar sus tiros._

_-"voy a vencerte… Dione"-pensó Keira furiosa y pateo el balón con una fuerza descomunal._

_-¿Por qué la capitana odia tanto a Dione?-pregunto Jacky con inocencia._

_-porque Dione traiciono a Keira cuando eran pequeñas.-explico Hoshi._

_-¿q le hiso?-preguntaron Ryu, Taiyou y Keiko._

_-pues verán…-empezó a hablar la pelirroja…-cuando el Raimond V apenas se empezaba a formar…Keira estaba entrenando con los miembros del Raimond q en ese entonces eran solo: yo, Atzumi, Gina, Kisha, Soka, Shuto y Dione, cuando un día el instituto Zeus nos retó a un partido… el cual perdimos 15 – 3 y al final cuando todos estábamos en el suelo sin poder levantarnos Dione miro a Keira la cual intentaba levantarse, el instituto Zeus invito a Dione a unirse a su equipo ya q era la única en pie… ella acepto y nos abandonó a todos y cada uno, Keira quedo destrozada y ¡juro q derrotaría a Dione Terumi costara lo q le costara!-relato Hoshi a los demás._

_-¿Dione Terumi?-pregunto Akita.- ya entiendo ella es la hija de Aphrodi._

_-sí, cuando Keira se enteró hace poco q se había vuelto la capitana del Zeus se enfureció.-dijo Hoshi._

_-…y se la toma con nosotros.-dijo Seikure._

_-solo tengámosle paciencia.-dijo Shuto._

_-para ustedes es sencillo decirlo.-dijo Shinsuke.-la capitana esta recontra pesada._

_-Hijikata… retráctate.-le ordeno Gina._

_- no empiecen a discutir.-dijo Akita._

_- oblígame.-le gruño Shinsuke._

_-¡no peleen!-grito Hana._

* * *

_**tan tan tara ta rarara...-Fin del cap.**_

* * *

**Yo: ¿y q les pareció?**

**Fubuki: mejor q el otro**

**Goenji: bien interesante**

**Yo: Dejen reviews, baldazos de agua lo que quieran, dudas sobre algun personaje...**


End file.
